


Stay

by Orange_cat



Category: Doctor X (Japanese Drama), Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_cat/pseuds/Orange_cat
Summary: This work is based on Japanese TV series, Doctor X, and "Life With & Without You" by Etheriei.If you haven't read "Life With & Without You", please do so before reading this work.It was meant to be the same story but from Daimon Michiko perspective.Thank you Etheriei for a great story and for a permission to post my version here.Thank you whoever stumbled on the story of this pair too.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life With & Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179879) by [Etheriei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei). 



> This work is based on Japanese TV series, Doctor X, and "Life With & Without You" by Etheriei.
> 
> If you haven't read "Life With & Without You", please do so before reading this work.  
> It was meant to be the same story but from Daimon Michiko perspective.
> 
> Thank you Etheriei for a great story and for a permission to post my version here.  
> Thank you whoever stumbled on the story of this pair too.

I never fit in. Maybe it was years living abroad. Maybe it was those difficult time practicing medical skills. Or maybe it was just me.

Akira san has always looked after me. Recently he got me a position in Totei university hospital. I told him I never like to work in Japan, but I had to accept the fact that they paid a lot. And I needed those money to pay back my depts.

At the hospital, everything outside the operation room was so boring. I wanted to do more surgeries. Why didn't they give me more cases? Everyone was so obsessed with positions but didn't really care about patients. Sometimes I wondered if they still consider themselves doctors? 

But then there was this anesthetist doctor, Jonouchi Hiromi. She caught my attention since her first case with me. Her skills and prompt responses to my changing surgery procedure were impressive. So, I requested her whenever I performed surgeries.

After a while, I learned that she has a daughter, but divorced. Then one day we were fired along with other doctors. It didn't matter much for me as the patient was saved. The only thing that kept bothering me was how could I keep working with the anesthetist. I tried ask her to be a freelance and continue working as a team with me, but she said no.

That was so annoying. I thought she was different. I thought she didn't care about status like others. I was so upset that I complained about her a lot with Akira san.

Few days later, Akira san told me Jonouchi decided to be a freelance. I couldn't explain how delighted I was. I got to keep her as my anesthetist!

After working together, we started hanging out more with majong, onsen, table tennis, and BBQ. Everything had been fun. I liked to drag her to everywhere I go.

Until one day, I heard that there would be a visiting doctor coming. It wouldn't matter if I didn't notice Jonouchi seemed excited and kept reading a book she already remembered everything just to prepare for meeting him. I tried to take the book from her to test if my assumption was correct, and then she got mad at me.

Few days later, the most arrogant-annoying visiting doctor came. He stole my phase! And what's more important is how Jonouchi had been acting lately. She gave him flowers? She sent him a love letter? She even offered to join his surgery for free? What was wrong with her? Why was she so impressed with that stupid magic trick?

After the surgery, Jonouchi suspected something was wrong and told me. So, I fixed his patient. Most of all, I was so glad she wasn't so blinded after all.

This frustration made me realized I might have fallen for her, Hiromi. But I knew she would never like me back if she finds out. She was married to a guy and kept talking about marrying new guys. I had no choice but to cover my feelings for her.

Then my hand got hurt, I can't do any surgery. So, I ran away. A kid found me and dragged me back to his house. I spent a month healing there. His dad was a good guy, unfortunately I already had someone in my heart. But I couldn't go running for her, because she just might run away from me.

After a month, my hand was healed but my heart hadn't. Then Hiromi found me. I couldn't believe my eyes. I spent long time without her and there weren't any seconds I could forget her. She talked something with the kid's dad and then walked away. I couldn't let her go so I grabbed her hand from behind. She stopped but never look back. We stood like that for a moment. I wished time could stop right there forever.

She pulled me back home, Akira san lend her a room in the same house. I was so happy but so sad at the same time. From now on, she would spend a lot of time with me, and this would never help forgetting her.

However, since I came back she seemed so distant, came back home late and drunk. I wanted to know why, but she seems like she had something in her mind that she wouldn't tell me.

I missed her a lot since I had been gone. So, I started spending time in her room when she was not around. Her scent on her bed comforted me and helped me from missing her. I usually went back to my room before she comes back home drunk.

One night I fell asleep in her bed and suddenly woke up by her weight on the bed. My body went cold with fear that she might hate me if she found out I had been spending time in her room. What would she think of me? My cold hand reached out and touched her warm body. She was very drunk and almost fell out of bed, so I pulled her in. She was surprised and turned towards me. 

My heart almost stopped. She looked into my eyes and smiled. It was a moment that seemed like the time is paused. I smiled back at her and adjusted my hand that was under her body. Then she came closer to me and rested her face at my neck, my hand gently touched her breasts. And she kissed me. I kissed back as if I could tell her how much I missed her. Nothing could stop us now.

I woke up before her in the morning. She was still sleeping... Hiromi. I got worried since now I wasn't sure what happened last night was what she wanted or she was just too drunk. She might think I took advantage of her. So, I sneaked out of her room.

We didn't talk about what happened. Maybe she didn't remember it. Maybe she thought it was just a dream. She acted like nothing ever happened. I kept starring at her to see if there was any change. Sometimes she caught me, but then she just ignored it.

Then there was a case when she messed up at my surgery and I almost lost the patient. When I brought it up with her, she just said sorry. There should be some other explanation than just sorry. She never did mistakes like this. I felt like she was hiding something. We fought and she left the house.

I was angry but I couldn't let her go, so I ran up to her. At the same time, she felled to the ground and that was when my heart almost breaks. Turned out she was sick, very sick. I wanted to save her. I had to save her. I couldn't say anything to her except that let me do the surgery. She wouldn't let me. We both knew that surgery was impossible for her condition.

Luckily the hospital just introduced a new electrical knife which kills cancer. I studied about it so many nights and joined a surgery which used the knife. I borrowed it and used in Hiromi operation with helps from colleges. However, the cancer was bigger than expected and I had no choice but to announce “inoperable”. It almost killed me as I remembered she begging me to say the word “I never fail”, before operation.

She woke up and I couldn't say anything to her. I who never failed before just could not remove all cancers in her. I saw her sadness in her eyes, but I knew she was not blaming me. Still, I kept asking myself how I was going to live when I could cure anyone but the woman I love.

But then my last hope came true. I tried my best using the knife on her cancer. When she was rechecked again, her cancer shrank and can be removed completely. I saved her.

Life went back to normal. We fought over some gyozas, but after things resolved, we became closer than before. But the happiness never lasted.

I was diagnosed with a cancer. I had never been a patient before and never knew it was this scary. People were trying to talk to me, but I didn't know what to talk. Hiromi asked me what I wanted to do. I couldn't tell her I wanted to be with her, wanted to kiss her. So, I just said there was nothing I wanted to do. She seemed sad, and I couldn't do anything but changed the topic.

I did my last operation and felled to the ground because of the pain it caused me. With helps from everyone and my own notebook, I survived.

The medical agency was banned from the power above, so Akira san and I had to leave Japan. This was a goodbye for Hiromi. Even though I wanted to be near her, I couldn't ask her to spend a life like me. So, I let her go. Hoping for the best that one day maybe I could forget her.

Two years have passed. I worked so many places around the world. Hiromi and I never talked again. I still missed her and wonder if she ever missed me too. One day I came back Japan for holidays. I went to her old room at the agency. She still had some of her clothes and things here. I missed her so much I fell asleep in her bed once again. 

In my dream she was here. I had a hope for a moment that she might be back and found me here just like the night we kissed. But this time I woke up alone. I looked around and I found an old box under her bed. In the box, she kept some old photos and old letters from her daughter, Mai. And there was another locked small box inside. I hesitated but eventually opened it. I found a pantie, with a small note with a date of three years ago. I wondered where she kept hers here, and what was the meaning of the note. The pantie was so familiar, then I realized it was mine. I must have left it in her room that night three years ago. It had been washed and kept locked in the box. She did remember that night. She kept this as a locked away memory. I never had a clue how she might have feel. Thinking back on how many times I had left her alone, I couldn't imagine how hard it was for her too. Only if we had talked about this, we wouldn't be apart like this.

I called and asked Akira san if he knew where Hiromi could be. He told me about her conference in Paris. So, I flew there. But I couldn't make it in time for her speech. And she was nowhere to be seen at the conference. I took a guess and went to the Eiffel tower, hoping she might come visit this place.

And then she was there, standing in front of me like a dream. Our eyes met for a moment, then tears started to well up. After all these times, all my feelings for her has never faded. We hugged and she kept saying my name repeatedly. I couldn't believe how much pain I had caused her. I kissed her trying to make the pain stop. I decided that I would never walk away from this woman again and I would cherish every moment from now on with her.


End file.
